Choice with no Regret
by Tsaket Djewa
Summary: Eren bersaing keras dengan sang ayah, Erwin untuk memperebutkan Uke super limited edision dan tsundere yaitu Levi #badsummary, RnR, Ereri/Eruri
1. Chapter 1 : In the first time

Haloo~ saya muncul untuk eksperimen!

Shingeki no kyojin always belong Hajime isayama and the cover isn't mine its always belong the artist.

Warn: ooc, typos, true story, bahasa gaul, songong!

Hehe, what i've done?! It's difficult to imagine Erwin smith's family and Eren as his son! Inspirated from doujin and story my life...i've done this fict! *bows*

(ekhm, maaf terganggu dengan kalimat di atas. Author lagi latihan nulis pake , mohon dimaklumi :v)

Semogga terhibur dan tidak membuat anda membuang laptop anda keluar jendela

Selamat membaca^^

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, jam dinding menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh. Wangi roti bakar berkoar dengan semangat 45 memenuhi seluruh ruang makan. Erwin melirik kembali jam pada dinding, tapi selama apa pun ia melihatnya jam itu tidak akan pernah berkata 'abang aku cinta kamu'

Erwin menyerah, ia mengambil air dingin dari kulkas menuangkannya ke gelas. Beranjak meninggalkan dapur, menuju kamar sang anak.

Sesuai dugaan Eren sang anak masih asik berpetualang di alam mimpi, mengarungi lautan impian dan mendaki gunung imajinasi, iler kering menghiasi sudut bibirnya, "mnyam~ uke Levi...uaaah doujin Ereri...mmmnyam" Eren mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi seperti mau meraih sesuatu. Masih bobok belum bangun.

 _Byuuur_ , muka basah, baju basah, selimut basah. Eren melek mendapati sekitarnya basah kuyub, manik emerald tersebut mencari gara-gara siapa ia terbangun dari _sweet sleeping timenya_. Eren belum _connect_ sampai 5 menit berlalu. Sumveh lu kayak internet di rumah gue, lemot banget rutuk author meracau cerita. "sudah bangun Eren?"

"eh, papa...jam berapa pa?" Oke Eren baru _connect_ sekarang, tapi dia salah nengok. Sang papa berdiri gagah di sebelah kiri bak tiang masjid sebelah rumah, sementara Eren nengok ke kanan. Wez bapak gue gak keliatan belajar debus di mana dia? Pikir Eren

"papa di kiri, Eren..." Papa klimis menepuk jidat, anaknya memang lemot dalam koneksi di pagi hari padahal sedang buru-buru. Eren nengok ke arah berlawanan "eh, papa baru keliatan sekarang haha" senyum tulus inoccent mengembang di wajahnya

"mandi sana sudah jam setengah tujuh, kan sekolah hari ini!" Whaaat the hell! Teriak Eren dalam hati. Tembok hatinya pecah berkeping-keping dihajar kolossal titan bernama 'masuk sekolah'

"papa, Eren sakit kepala gak bisa masuk dulu...boleh ya, Eren libur sehariii lagi!" Erwin mencatat dalam hati jangan sampai menatap senyum maut Eren yang minta di kasihani itu...bisa bahaya bagi nusa bangsa, harapan, dan titan. Seingatnya Erwin tidak menikah seseorang yang punya kemampuan melas seperti ini, dia menikahi Hanji benar 'kan?

.

Di kantor, Erwin menghela nafas selesai sudah tugasnya sebagai papa yang baik. Seorang kolega melewatinya, Nifa namanya "pagi, pak" Salamnya ramah, Erwin mengangguk sebagai respon

"pasti repot menjadi orang tua tunggal bagi anak ya, pak? Muka bapak biru-biru soalnya, bapak gak ngajarin anak bapak jadi petinju 'kan?"

"eh, enggak lah! Gak saya ajarin aja saya biru-biru gimana jadinya kalo saya ajarin, terjadilah pertumpahan darah" Si klimis memegangi lebam di pipi hasil di lempari anaknya dengan buku komik berbasis rating 18+!, ia berpikir sifat Eren yang seperti itu turunan sang mendiang ibu, Hanji zoe.

Nifa tertawa, dokumen di tangannya di peluk erat "semoga ada yang bisa menggantikan mendiang istri anda" Tidak terlalu berharap, Erwin menggapnya doa yang bagus mengingat ia sering melihat Eren menangis sendirian di antara balutan selimut bergambar kelinci hasil jahitan sang ibu tersayang. Semoga saja

Bukan kah rasanya aneh, saat setiap pagi terbangun kau hanya mendapati diri sendiri di atas kasur, tak ada salam yang menggelitik telinga, tak ada _morning kiss_ , dan kau harus terbiasa dengan itu. Saat malam kau merasa selalu kesepian, hanya bisa menengok anak di kamar lain yang selalu menggulung diri seperti molen dan menangis diam-diam. Kau tau dan tak bisa melakukan apa pun, berusaha menggantikan posisi 'ibu' untuk anak tidak akan bisa berhasil secepat itu.

Dan Erwin merasakannya sudah dua tahun. Evryday you work so hard, Evrything will never change. Erwin ingat lirik lagu Melancholia.

.

Jam pelajaran dimulai, seorang guru memasuki kelas. wajah gantengnya kece badai, rambut undercut berwarna hitam menggaet perhatian, sikap yang cool dan keren bikin klepek-klepek seperti ikan mujair di daratan, dan bordiran nama 'Levi' terjahit rapi pada apron berwarna merah jambu, enggak ada warna lain katanya.

Ia meletakan buku latihan TK di atas meja guru, berbalik dan menatap murid-murid, "selamat pagi semua, kita belajar menulis hari ini. Ya, tepat setelah kita membarsihkan kelas!" senyum tipis, amat tipis sampai anda harus melihatnya dengan mikroskop!

Eren menatap wajah sang guru serius, ia mengambil sapu ijuk di depan kelas dan memberikannya kepada teman-teman sekelas.

Kegiatan rutin TK Maria: bersih-bersih kelas.

Setelah sesi sapu-serok-ngelap-pel berakhir, kelas memulai kegiatan utama mereka kali ini belajar menulis. Sang guru mulai menuliskan kalimat-kalimat pendek yang mudah di papan depan. Para murud sigap melatih kemampuan menulis mereka. Eren minta Mikasa menulis di buku latihan miliknya –jujur Eren memang somvret –sementara Erennya asik menatap wajah sang guru

Begitu juga pada saat latihan di'te, Eren melamun melihat wajah manis sang guru yang tengah komat-kamit mengulang kalimat agar semua murid bisa menyalinnya.

Levi menyadari tatapan kagum super beling-beling dari pojok kirinya, mengambil spon penghapus dan meleparkannya ke kepala Eren yang tidak sadar ketahuan menatap sang guru, "konsentrasi, Eren" Eren ketahuan! Pikirnya dalam hati, Mikasa baru saja mau menerjang gurunya itu tapi di tahan Armin.

.

Jam istirahat makan siang, tapi Eren masih di kelas langkap dengan senjata berupa karet penghapus dan pensil 2b hasil pinjaman dari Connie. Levi menatap muridnya yang satu ini, manik hitamnya tak lepas seinci pun dari anak didikannya yang selama ini belum bisa menulis dengan rapi

Parahnya Eren tak bia membedakan mana huruf 'b' dan 'd'! "ada apa Eren, apakah terlalu sulit menulis sambung?" Si surai hitam menunduk, berusaha menatap wajah anak muridnya.

Ia sedikit terkejut saat Eren terisak, "a, ada apa?" Levi mengelus surai halus kecoklatan tersebut wajah boleh datar tapi suara menunjukan kekhawatiran. Eren mendongak, ingus menuruni lubang hidungnya.

"sensei~ menikahlah denganku dan jadi lah ukeku!...uhuuu...huweeee" tangisnya, ini anak tau dari mana yang begituan? Pikir Levi, masa' iya si bapak ngajarin anak semata wayangnya yang beginian, ah kalo di pikir bisa aja sih...

"heshyeeem..." Erwin bersin di kantornya, mengelap ingus melernya dengan sapu tangan anti-mainsteam, anti-sial tapi kurang anti-galau yang dibelinya via tokopedea, _ada yang ngomongin gue_ pikirnya.

Kembali ke kelas dengan Eren yang sibuk meminta Levi jadi ukenya.

"kau masih terlalu muda untuk menikah, Eren" Levi mengelus surai lembut kecoklatan tersebut. Setelah percakapan random, akhirnya Levi bilang "bagaimana kalau aku akan mengajarimu menulis di rumah, mamamu kan tidak ada untuk mengajarimu lagi dan papamu sibuk" Levi bukan modus, ia memikirkan masa depan Eren

"sensei pasti akan menjadi mama yang hebat untuk anakku nanti!" pede sekali kamu nak, itu belum tergambar jelas sekalipun gurumu masih ukuran 19 tahun usianya. Levi elus dada, siapa yang mengajari Eren yang begituan?

.

Jam pulang sekolah kali ini Eren pulang di temani sensei manis berwajah datar, Levi sendiri tidak keberatan mengajari bocah ini latihan menulis secara privat. Dibandingkan semua murid lainnya hanya Eren yang mudah di kendalikan.

Atau mungkin Eren ingin merebut perhatiannya dengan menjadi anak yang baik. Suara sepatu pantofel bergemeretuk merdu saat melewati jalan berbatu, suara ketukan sepatu sneakers seolah mengiringi, bolehkan dinamai 'musik sepatu'?

Berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang berhalaman luas, kalau tak ingat image boleh lah Levi berteriak keras sambil menyumpah tentang luasnya halaman keluarga Smith, "tenang aja sensei, papa lagi kerja!" Eren menyimpan perasaan romantis untuk sang guru.

Banyak hal yang membuatnya bingung pada kehidupan Eren. anak sekecil ini tinggal hanya dengan sang ayah, sementara sang ayah sibuk bekerja. Levi menatap kasihan setumpuk pakaian kotor yang tidak tersentuh di samping mesin cuci.

"sebenarnya biasanya Eren di rumah sama bibi Petra dan paman Oluo, tapi bibi Petra cuti melahirkan jadi sebagai suami yang baik paman Oluo menemani" Si anak berkaca-kaca matanya, Levi terjebak ia merasa kasihan setelah menatap wajah unyu rada songong dan ganteng turunan sang bapak.

.

p.m 22.21

Erwin melirik jam pada ponselnya, matanya menatap malas pintu depan rumah. Suasana sepi, ia menduga Eren telah tidur. Membukanya dengan kunci cadangan, berjalan nyaris berjingkat ke ruang tamu dan...

"GUE MENANG,GUE MENANG!" Teriakan Eren menandai sesi akhir permaian kartu mereka, Levi berguling dengan OOCnya di lantai. Eren dengan bangga melempar sisa-sisa kartu di atas meja bak Al capone bagi-bagi THR –bayangin sendiri kenapa Al capone bagi-bagi THR –musik RnB terdengar imaginer di kepala Eren.

"pa..pa pulang..." Erwin smith dengan wajah tak percaya yang tetap di bikin seganteng mungkin itu kini cengo tak berdaya melihat Eren yang berlaga bak Mafia menang lotre 13 milyar! Dan seorang guru muda yang tadi sedang berguling-guling persis cewek korban hari pertama M bangkit dari posisi.

"eh, papa sudah pulang..." Eren baru sadar, berakting jadi anak yang baik duduk di samping sensei. Si guru muda mencoba menjelaskan tapi habis kata-kata, hancurlah image seorang Levi di hadapan seorang duda ganteng yang sedang mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi...

Nervous...Eren cengo menatap sang ayah yang berpotongan mirip kapten Amerika tersebut. Ia bisa melihat tatapan kagum terpesona yang terarah pada gurunya. Eren tidak mau ini terjadi.

"sebenarnya, saya hanya ingin membantu dan menemani Eren sampai anda pulang. Saya sudah mencuci pakaian anak anda, hanya anak anda...dan..."

"mataku perlu diperiksakan lagi, kau cantik..."

"maaf?"

"enggak maksudnya itu...apronnya cakep betul" Erwin ngeles, mirip abang tukang bajaj di jalan

"ah, terima kasih" Levi melapas apron yang sama sekali belum dilepasnya sejak masih mengajar tadi pagi.

"seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau mau menjaga Eren seharian" Membungkuk hormat, Erwin mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Sementara si guru menyabet tas ranselnya pamit pulang

.

"maaf tak bisa mengantar anda pulang" Si klimis kembali membungkuk, si anak di sebelahnya masih serius menatap wajah sang guru

"tak apa, toh aku bersenang-senang. Ok, Eren besok kita latihan lagi" Sekali lagi berterima kasih, Levi berbalik dan pulang. Eren menatap wajah sang papa yang menatap Levi penuh arti

"papa gak boleh! Levi-sensei punya Eren, papa gak boleh nyelak!" Mendengarnya ingin sekali Erwin menjahit bibir sang anak, omongannya itu lho. Erwin tersenyum misterius, Eren siap waspada sang papa sangat mirip sorang tokoh dari fandom sebelah yang pura-pura manis tapi mematikan.

"sudah malam ayo masuk!" Erwin menarik lengan sang anak, menutup pintu kemudian. Eren harus menyiapkan strategi, sang papa gak boleh merebut uke incarannya. Terutama Levi.

"pokoknya papa gak boleh ngerebut ukenya Eren!"

"siapa yang mau merebutnya, kalau papa bisa nikahi dia!" whaat Erwin mendadak gay?! Dalam hitungan beberapa menit?

Petir cetar membahana, layar terbelah tiga. Di kiri Erwin, di kanan Eren bertatapan penuh perasaan tak mau kalah, tulisan V.S tertulis di tengahnya. Di kolom paling bawah ada Levi dengan tulisan _'rebut hati sensei dan dapatkan hadiahnya!'_ sekalipun ini bukan iklan.

"ini persaingan papa...!" Eren dan senyum liciknya, ngacir ke kamar mandi menyipakan strategi

30 menit kemudian

Ketukan dari luar pintu kamar mandi, dari Erwin jelasnya, "Eren bangun jangan tidur di kamar mandi!"

.

.

 _TBC_

a/n: SATU BELON SELESAI BIKIN LAGI!/gila/ ini cerita saya buat karena terinspirasi kisah nyata kehidupan saya, sedikit terinspirasi doujin dan di campur dengan delusi. Skemanya begini,

latar belakang keluarga Eren dan Erwin: itu idup saya

kejadian di sekolah dan Eren: doujinshi

Eren x Levi atau Erwin x Levi: itu delusi

Begitu, bukan saya mau gimana hnya ide itu datang kapan saja dan dimana saja. Ayo pair apa yang anda dukung? Pair mana yang saya pilih? Masih belum jelas. Untuk tulisan dan kalimatnya tolong dikasih kritik dan saran, saya harap typosnya udah berkurang

Pair apa yang anda dukung? Ereri atau Eruri-kah? Kirim jawabannya di kotak Review kalo mau di fav lebih bagus lagi/dibakarmasa

Salam sejuta umat! ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Something I Couldn't Say

Shingeki no kyojin punya babang Hajime isayama (semua yang perlu saya katakan ada di chapter 1)

Semoga terhibur ^^

.

" _aaah...ahh!"_

" _Levi...Levi"_

" _ah...ah...ahn...Erwin"_

" _Levi...nggh"_

 _Kririririring_  
 _gubraak_ , dan Erwin kembali ke kenyataan.

-chp 2: something i couldn't say-

"papa. Eren laper, pa." Surai coklat almond menyembul dari balik pintu. Mata sewarna rumput tersebut menatap sang papa yang masih dalam posisi telungkup di ubin. Jatuh dari kasur.

"oh, ya. Tunggu papa mandi dulu." Setelah mendengarnya Eren memasuki kamar. Mendatangi sang ayah yang berusaha membenahi diri keluar dari kepompong selimutnya.

Setelah berhasil keluar dengan bantuan. Eren yang penuh rasa coklat eh maksudnya ingin tau, menatapi celana sang ayah lekat-lekat

"papa ngompol? Kok celana papa basah?" Eren memandangi celana katun tersebut penuh intimidasi. Erwin ingin rasanya nebeng pesawat luar angkasa Apollo 11 yang tengah lepas landas hanya untuk terjun setelahnya.

Sudah tua masih mimpi basah, ketahuan anak pula...najong bener!

Erwin kelabakan dalam hati, Eren sabar menanti. Bingung penjelasan seperti apa yang yang harus ia suapkan pada anak yang belum cukup umur untuk tau hal macam ini. Ia tidak mau mencekoki Eren dengan pengetahuan yang belum harusnya ia dapati.

Bahkan ia sudah membakar semua buku haram berbasis yaoi dengan rating delapan belas tahun ke atas yang ia temukan tergeletak di kamar Eren dengan api membara di halaman belakang.

"ekhm, kamu belum cukup umur untuk tau..." Maka, setelah mendengar ucapan sang ayah yang bijak tersebut Eren makin penasaran, dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. Berpikir sejenak Eren hendak bertanya lagi

"papa, mimpi basah itu apa? Eren pernah denger dari Eld-sensei, gak sengaja" Nah ini dia yang papa maksud! Pikir Erwin. Sayang hanya bisikan angin yang lewat, bibir si rambut pirang tetap terkatup rapat.

.

Sebenarnya hari sudah memasuki siang hari, tapi karena libur Erwin tak terlalu memikirkannya. Sosok guru bermanik hitam yang ia temui senin lalu membuatnya bangun kesiangan dan mimpi basah di hari senjanya (sekalipun usia Erwin belum terbilang terlalu tua).

Kehabisan bahan makanan, Erwin mengajak sang anak semata wayang hasil kegiatan extraordinary semalamannya dengan almarhumah Hanji smith (sudah menikah ganti marga) berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan.

Sebenarnya Erwin sudah berperan baik sebagai orang tua, tapi sang anak senantiasa mengajak berperang dimana pun dan kapan pun.

Berhenti di sebuah kafe kecil di bilangan Shiganshina, tepat setelah perutnya dan Eren berbunyi meriah seperti musik Keroncong(an) Betawi asli.

Bertekad menenangkan perut yang menggonggong dengan ganasnya, Erwin memilih menggiring Eren masuk ke kafe tersebut, toh sudah lama tak mampir. Seorang pegawai berambut coklat muda dengan name tag bertuliskan 'Farlan' menyapa dengan senyum ramah, hasil latihan otot bibir di rumah.

"lama tak mampir Eren dan Erwin-san!" Sapa riang seorang pegawai sebut saja ia Isabel, ia kembali memeriksa kasir dan memberikan kembalian pelanggan lain. Erwin mengangguk, respon keren ala _gentleman_. Please, talk less do more (author kopas iklan sebuah rokok)

Duduk dekat jendela, sebisa mungkin hindari AC ruangan. Musim gugur telah tiba, masuk angin sedikit bisa bermetamorfosis jadi lebih parah.

Dan disitulah manik mata biru tersebut menangkap obyek mimpi basahnya, tengah mengelap meja.

"ah, Levi-sensei!" Eren berteriak, tangan kecilnya melambai seolah menagkap udara. Levi menengok, rambutnya terkibas lebai tertiup angin. Berkibar lebai mirip iklan produk shampo. Ini kah kekuatan Sunslik?

Sedetik setelahnya, Levi melempar seorang manusia kurang sayang nyawa yang meniup-niup rambutnya keluar jendela.

"E...Eren?!" Ooc-ness berjamaah

Omelet dan sosis bakar, uap kopi panas mengepul di udara. Eren melahap omeletnya penuh penghayatan, sementara Levi menatap Eren dengan –mesra/bukan –matanya (iya lah menatap dengan mata, masa iya dengan lubang hidung/kecuali ada yang mampu, bisa langsung hub no: 080123456789)

"kerja paruh waktu?" Erwin bergerenyit, menatap si surai eboni sambil menggigit sandwichnya. Si guru bermanik hitam mengangguk. Si kepala keluarga Smith tenggelam dalam delusi, terjebak dalam pesona manik mata Levi.

Heloo, Eren minta perhatian disini! Dan demi mendapatkan perhatian ia menduduki paha Levi. Sepertinya Levi tidak keberatan, justu mengelus surai coklat nan halus tersebut. Eren keenakan, menyadarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang si guru manis tersebut.

Erwin menatap cemburu si anak, ingin rasanya ia bilang 'nak, tukaran sama papa dong. Sudah lama papa gak di elus-elus kayak gitu' tapi sayang harpan Cuma harapan. Hening sejenak.

"hebat juga kau...masih muda sudah cari kerja." Pujian untuk sang pujaan hati. Erwin tersenyum sejuta umat eh makna. Eren menatap senyuman tersebut, itu tanda bahaya. Maka ia meraih dagu sang guru, berbisik pelan di telinga calon ukenya.

Levi menjadi pendengar yang baik sebelum wajahnya merah sempurna, persis kepiting rebus saus asam manis dengan tomat sebagai pelengkap. Seolah berkata 'tau dari mana yang begituan?!'. Erwin menatap bingung kedua manusia tersebut.

"uh, sebaiknya aku kembali bekerja. Tumpukan piring kotor harus kucuci." Levi beranjak dari posisinya, meninggalkan Eren yang tersenyum innocent. Erwin menatap kesal sang anak. Strategi jitu hasil tidur di atas wc.

Berjalan tegap dan tegar, begitu hilang dari pandangan pasangan ayah-anak itu, Levi mepet tembok pundung seketika.

Mau tau apa yang dikatakan Eren? ini rahasia antara Levi dan Eren

" _sensei hati-hati sama papa. senyuman berbahaya! Papa juga senyum begitu sebelum ngajak mama ke kamar terus itu-itu sama mama..."_

Setan. Bener. Ini. Anak.

.

Dua minggu setelah pertemuan sekaligus pernyataan perang. Di TK Eren mendapat kesempatan mewakili sekolah dalam lomba menggambar. Eren pro dalam menggambar ia menggambar wajah ibunya dengan bagus. Eren masih merindukan ibunya, dan ia tidak mau seorang pun menggantikan ibunya.

Itulah sebabnya apa pun yang terjadi Eren tidak akan membiarkan Erwin menggaet hati Levi dan menikahinya. Dan Eren tidak terima ukenya direbut orang.

"selamat ya Eren! nanti bisa kemping sama teman-teman!" Teriak Rico memeluk tubuh kecil si surai coklat. Jean menatap Eren dari jauh, ngeglare diam-diam. Kesal ceritanya karena Armin kegirangan satu tenda dengan Eren.

"siapa aja guru yang ikut, Rico-sensei?" Sesaat guru berambut perak tersebut terdiam

"sensei, Eld-sensei dan kepala sekolah" Eren cengo mendengar jawaban tersebut

"Levi-sensei gak ikut?"

"sayang sekali, tapi tidak" Praang layar pecah berkeping-keping. Tiga hari dua malam berkemah, KATAKAN PADA EREN SIAPA YANG MAU MENJAGA LEVI DARI SERANGAN PREDATOR BUAS YAITU PAPANYA!

Tidak bisa kalo begini ia akan kalah dalam pertandingan merebut hati Levi. Ia harus menemukan jalan keluar!

.

Eren berjingkat memasuki rumah. Memperhatikan sekeliling. Beberapa saat lagi Levi akan datang, ia harus meyelesaikan misi ini sesegera mungkin.

Memulai misi satu, menggagalkan rencana kemping.

Eren mengeluarkan senjata rahasia, es krim berbungkus-bungkus yang baru saja dibelinya di swalayan dengan uang yang ditinggalkan ayahnya.

Eren mulai memakan si es krim sebungkus demi sebungkus. Dari yang rasa coklat, pisang, sampai strawberi. Tak ada kenikmatan selain rasa es krim vanila berpadu renyahnya cone waffer dengan coklat leleh di atasnya (catatan: bukan ngiklan season 1)

Beralih ke rencana dua, tapi sayang ketukan pintu sudah terdengar. Eren terlambat membuang bungkus es krimnya, tak ada jalan lain selain membuang semua sampai itu di tong sampah di bawah wastafel cuci piring.

Levi di bukakan pintu, Eren tertawa canggung setelahnya. Rencana 2 harus menunggu

Belajar tulis menulis, dilanjutkan latihan baca. Istirahat sejenak sembari menunggu Levi membuatkan makanan. Hari damai.

.

"Eren waktunya mandi!" Levi berteriak sembari mengangkat jemuran, Eren yang sedang minum soda dingin keselek es!

"kau dengar ti...hei! apa yang sudah ku katakan soal minum es di musim begini!" Si guru menarik gelas berisi cairan kola tersebut. Meletakannya meja makan, setelahnya kedua tangan itu menggiring Eren ke kamar mandi

"Eren bisa mandi sendiri!" Ucap anak bersurai coklat itu mantap. Levi tau anak didiknya bukan bocah lagi tapi rasa cemas selalu muncul sekali pun ekspresi datarnya tidak menunjukan detak rasa khawatir.

Dan di sini lah Eren memulai rencana dua dan selanjutnya...

.

p.m 22.35

Erwin menapaki halaman rumahnya. Ingin rasanya ia melempar ransel yang menggantung di bahunya ke rumah tetangga lalu mengatakan 'tolong gantikan tugas saya sehari saja!'. Tugas sebagai pimpinan direksi membuatnya kelabakan mencari celah berlibur dari kesibukannya.

Setelah masuk rumah nanti ingin rasanya ia mencuci wajah anaknya karena mengirimkan video dimana Levi sedang memakai baju setelah mandi, serta aksi kejar-kejaran seru yang terekam saat Eren ketahuan mengambil rekaman.

Mamasuki rumah, suasana lebih sepi dari sebelumnya. "aku pulang. Eren?" Melonggarkan dasi, dan meletakan ranselnya di samping sofa ruang tamu. Suara pintu terbuka mengagetkannya.

"ah, anda sudah pulang..." Levi muncul di balik pintu kamar anaknya. Di tangannya ada baskom berisi air agak keruh dan handuk kecil.

"ada apa kenapa mambawa itu?" Erwin menunjuk baskom yang di bawa guru muda tersebut

"Eren demam, kalau begini ia tidak bisa ikut kemping." Sang guru menununjuk gumpalan diatas ranjang. Tak perlu di suruh Erwin memang berniat menengok sang anak.

38.7o demamnya cukup tinggi. Levi muncul di ambang pintu "aku sudah memberinya obat. Sepertinya ia sengaja, aku menemukan bungkus es krim yang cukup banyak di tong sampah di bawah tempat cuci piring."

"ada yang ingin kubicarakan Levi..." Erwin dengan nada serius "ikut aku" kali ini jantung si surai hitam berdegup, untuk kali ini saja selamat kan dia!

.

Sebuah ranjang ukuran king size menciutkan mental. Erwin menepuk kasurnya, isyarat silakan duduk. Pikiran iseng yang bukan-bukan berseliweran di otak si rambut pirang. Sang guru bersurai eboni murni perjaka menatap sang pemilik kamar dengan iris mata yang mengecil. Peringatan si bocah via bisikan saat ia kerja paruh waktu beberapa hari lalu menggenangi kepalanya

Apakah ini yang Eren maksud? Kalau tanya Eren dimana, ia tidur karena pengaruh obat parasetamol. Penyebab ia harus minum obat itu adalah, seharian ngemil es krim, berendam air dingin dan angin-anginan. Penyebab ia nekat melakukannya adalah agar ia tidak perlu mewakili sekolah dalam lomba menggambar dan kemping

Melindungi uke incaran adalah tugas seorang seme sejati super gentleman.

Tapi sayang sekarang Eren sekarat sampai ia merengek di kamar sebelah. Sebagai guru Levi jelas khawatir, tapi ekspresi datarnya selalu bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik.

Erwin mengisap rokok yang barusan ia bakar. Setiap stress sebatang rokok selalu setia terselip di bibir. "aku belum bilang padanya, tapi aku yakin ia pasti mengerti. Besok aku tugas luar selama seminggu, Petra dan Oluo belum bisa mengakhiri cuti," Ia mengepulkan asap rokoknya "bisakah kau menjaga Eren?"

Merelakan uke, menjatuhkan kemenangan pada anaknya. Erwin lebih memilih tugasnya sebagai orang tua. Hanji bisa mengutuknya dari atas sana.

"bukan masalah, toh ia sudah besar pasti mengerti..." Levi bisa menghembuskan nafas lega, ia sempat berpikir yang iya-iya soal ini. Senyum tipis tercetak di bibir si pengisap rokok. Selalu berpikir tentang masa depan dan pekerjaan sampai nyaris tak bisa menyisihkan waktu untuk anak semata wayang, ia sangat berterima kasih pada tuhan saat ia di pertemukan dengan guru bersurai eboni dengan wajah expresionless yang satu ini.

"kalau tak keberatan aku ingin mengecek kondisi bocah itu, permisi..." Levi berbalik, bokong semoknya jadi sumber perhatian tidak disengaja si klimis

"uakh!" Levi kembali menengok ke belakang setelah mendengar suara barusan. Di sana Erwin sedang menyeka darah laknat dari hidungnya

"ng...anda tidak apa?"

"iya gak apa-apa, hanya kecapekan"

"serius gak apa-apa? Darahnya ngelir terus lho..." Justru karena kau tak segera beranjak darah dari lobang hidung si klimis akan terus mengalir.

.

Sejak itulah Levi dan keluarga kecil Smith semakin akrab. Sekalipun Erwin dan anaknya bersaing ketat!

Mulai dari hari pertama ia menunaikan tugas di luar kota, Eren tidak pernah absen turut meramaikan kotak pesan multimedia seorang Erwin smith. Mulai dari kiriman foto hingga video keakraban sang anak dengan uke incaran sampai hal-hal berbau pemanasan global!

Bagaimana tidak sesekali diantara video kegiatan Levi dan foto terbilang narsis versi romantis mengundang perasaan geram dan iri, Eren masih sempat mengirimkan foto celana dalam Levi dengan subjek 'papa berterima kasihlah padaku!'. Jelas Erwin panas terbakar rasa kesal.

Setelah kejadian itu Erwin berharap semoga foto dan kenyataan bernama 'begitu kecilnya pinggul dan celana Levi' tidak membuatnya dengan terpaksa menjadikan salah satu foto yang terkirim sebagai objek maturbasinya.

Tolong jangan sebut Eren fotografer handal bila tidak bisa memotret Levi dengan berbagai keadaan di mana pun. Karena foto yang satu ini mengundang emosi, iman, jiwa dan darah

"lihat saja Eren, papa akan membayar kegagalan ini dua kali lipat." Saat itu Erwin berjanji sambil sibuk menyeka darah dari hidungnya dengan sapu tangan tepat setelah kiriman foto bergambar Levi nyaris telanjang hasil jepretan sang anak mampir ke ponselnya.

.

.

.

 _TBC_

a/n: maaf, makin ke sini humor garing. Saya kurang ahli melawak -_-")a

untuk kalimat semoga tyopos berkurang, untuk kalimatnya tolong saran dan kritiknya (selama itu bukan flame saya akan sangat senang menerimanya) untuk yang request eruri chapter depan akan saya munculkan. Maksih telah meluangkan waktunya!

Untuk semua yang sudah mereview makasih banyak!

Review? ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : Duda Klimis dan Guru Perjaka

Cahaya matahari merangsek masuk lewat celah gorden berwarna coklat karamel, menilik bibir pucat setengah terbuka seorang pria yang tengah terlelap –hanyut terbawa mimpi tengah malam –di sofa ruang keluarga.

Nafas teratur dan mendengkur halus, Levi bak putri tidur yang siap dapat kecupan di bibir perawannya. Tangannya yang setengah terkepal menelusup ke sisi kepala persis kucing. Dengan selimut berwarna hijau dengan gambar sayap kebebasan dari cuplikan film attack to titan menyelubungi perut hingga dada.

Tenang dan hening

Tak lama pintu yang terkunci berhasil di bobol –dengan kunci cadangan –seorang duda tamvan memasuki koridor, tampilan luar bak kapten Amerika baru pulang kampung mencuri perhatian. Suasana sepi membuatnya curiga. Perlahan melenggang menuju ruang keluarga

Ia Berjingkat bak maling jemuran, Erwin mendekati sosok yang tertidur di sofa ruang keluarga.

Manik biru lautnya berkilat saat melihat sosok guru muda yang sedang dalam mode lengah. Celingak-celinguk lihat keadaan –dan keadaan aman sentosa – ia pikir Eren akan berlari histeris sambil berteriak 'dimana oleh-olehnya papa?' atau cengiran anak bersurai almond itu sambil bermain dengan 'sensei privatnya'.

Tapi suasana aman terkendali. Tak ada cengiran, cengengesan, atau teriakan kolosal yang dapat memecahkan jendela rumah.

Secarik catatan tertinggal di atas meja pendek persis di hadapan sofa yang di tiduri guru itu. pastilah surat wasiat –bukan –peninggalan Eren pikir si klimis tersebut. Benar saja isinya adalah pesan singkat bahwa ia akan menunaikan tugas sebagai penjaga gawang di pertandingan bola anak komplek sebelah.

Erwin menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia bangga dengan anaknya hanya saja kebiasaan sang anak yang suka menantang belum juga hilang.

Abaikan cerita itu, Erwin berbalik dan menatap lekat lekat sosok guru yang menggaet hati. Di sini Levi lah malingnya, yang dengan seenak pantat semoknya menyabet hatinya sampai kebayang ke dalam mimpi.

Melepaskan headset yang masih tersambung dengan telinga Levi, pemutar musik memainkan lantunan lagu _s-AVE_ dimatikan.

Sunyi dan tenang

Erwin menundukan kepala, pipinya bersemu membayangkan ia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini pada wanita –maupun pria –lain. Hanji zoe membayang di ambang pikiran, bibirnya terhenti di tengah jalan bak di tilang polisi berkacamata hitam.

Erwin ganti haluan mencium kening si kulit pucat. Berharap si objek tidak menyadarinya.

Sodara-sodara inilah Erwin yang tak bisa move on.

.

.

.

 **Choice with no Regret  
chp 3: Duda Klimis dan Guru Perjaka**

 **.**

 **Shingeki No Kyojin** **Hajime Isayama**

 **Saya di bagian meminjam karakter doang...**

 **.**

 **Warn: ooc, typos, and the others**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

.

.

Jam dinding berdetak menunjukan pukul sepuluh lebih lima. Erwin kelar mandi sambil sibuk mengancingi kemejanya, Levi lewat, menuju kulkas dan meneguk air. Tak ada salam sama sekali.

Jeda hening sejenak, "mau makan?" Tangan kanan mengepal dua butir telur Levi sedikit menoleh menunggu jawaban. Erwin senyam-senyum bak penjahat kolor perjaka muda sebelum menyetujui setelahnya.

Levi dengan sigap mengambil segala macam peralatan dapur dari mangkok, garpu hingga talenan. Bahan makanan segar tertata rapi di atas meja dapur, tinggal menunggu mereka bertransformasi menjadi makanan matang yang enak di lidah dan mengenyangkan perut.

Erwin tak enak hanya duduk diam sambil menonton tapi sayangnya ia tak tau harus membantu apa. Saat di tanya bisakah dia membantu, Levi menjawab "bantulah akau cuci piring dan bebersih rumah, tenagamu bisa di pakai." Erwin speechless. Rencananay ia gak mau terlibat sama yang _itu._

Tak butuh waktu lama daun seledri telah terpotong-potong, tercampur dengan telur. Kemampuan memasak ala cheff internasional dengan kecepatan cahaya –abaikan menu masakannya yang hanya telur dadar –Erwin terpukau dengan keahlian memotongnya, kiranya mirip dengan penyembelih kerbau.

Jujur dalam waktu kurang lebih setengah jam tersebut godaan meminang Levi menjadi istri makin tinggi presentasenya. Apa lagi kenyataan bahwa Levi masih perjaka alias tak berpengalaman alias masih suci, masih polos –di luar fakta bahwa mulutnya kasar.

Tapi yang terburuk adalah ia tak bisa move on. Persis seperti anak muda zaman sekarang yang ditinggal pacar. Bedanya Erwin paling anti mutar lagu galau untuk ngefeels, malahan ia membikin suasana bahagia di sekitarnya sekalipun auranya mencekam.

Erwin masih ingat dulu saat pulang dari pemakaman, Eren yang biasa cengeng kehabisan air mata di depan pusara sang ibu, sementara ia menggantikan sang anak dengan menangis diam-diam. Dan sesampainya di rumah ia memutar lagu _Thunderclap_ yang notabene adalah musik trancecore.

Kembali pada kenyataan hidup. Erwin yang cemburu, galau katanya.

Ia senang guru muda tersebut bersamanya tapi sayang yang di bicarakan sang guru perjaka satu ini hanya Eren saja. Sedikit-sedikit Eren, intinya guru ini suka sama daun muda –tapi bukan tunas –artinya dia agak pedofil.

Sepertinya Eren berhasil menanamkan hipnotis atau sesuatu pada guru ini, jadinya Levi mengingat bocah satu itu terus.

Gagah gentleman kalah dari si konyol imut tersebut. Ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok untuk antisipasi ingat masalah Hanji semasa hidup.

.

Sapu di tangan kiri, entah kapan Levi telah merubah kostum. Apakah ia meniru supermen yang tinggal copot-copot saja? Atau ia pernah kesambar petir sehingga bisa menjadi secepat flash? Hanya tuhan dan Levi seorang yang tau.

"oi, siapkan peralatan. Kita akan membersihkan rumah."

Satu kalimat sederhana tapi sukses merubah dunia Erwin. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia malah harus membersihkan rumah yang sudah bersih dan tidak kaya akan debu macam rumahnya.

Jeda sunyi sejenak. Kesungguhan terlihat di mata si pemilik tinggi rata-rata anak smp akhir tahun. Kesungguhan yang misterius yang membuat kedua ulat bulu yang memiliki nama lain 'alis Erwin' menukik bingung.

"Erwin..."

"ok. Mulai dari gudang 'kan?"

"tepat!"

Maka hari bersih-bersih di mulai.

.

17.24 p.m

Eren diam-diam memasuki pekarangan rumah. Berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak membuat suara-suara yang bisa menyebabkannya pulang ke akhirat. Pasalnya Eren telah melewati perjanjian waktu pulang, ia berjanji akan pulang pukul lima tepat tapi sayang ajakan Mikasa membelikannya es krim kemenangan membuatnya melenceng dari jadwal yang di tetapkan.

Eren bahkan tak tau bagai mana Levi bisa menjelma menjadi setan hanya gara-gara ia tidak menepati janji.

Sebenarnya, bisa saja Eren bilang bahwa ada urusan mendadak atau apalah yang bisa membuatnya selamat dari amukan macan hitam –sekarang Eren pikir "emangnya ada yang namanya macan hitam?" –seperti Levi.

Berjingkat, Eren berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak membuat sedikit pun suara. Pintu depan di tutup dengan hati-hati, lanjut berjingkat bak astronot yang baru mendaratkan kakinya di bulan. Perjalanan tidak jauh lagi, sebentar lagi ia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, sebelum sesuatu menarik penglihatannya di balik pintu kamar sang ayah.

.

"hik..." Ini sudah cegukan yang ke berapa belas kali, tapi Levi belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan berhenti minum. Erwin yang salah, tidak seharusnya ia mengajak Levi minum-minum. Sebenarnya Erwin hanya mau iseng mengajak si guru berbadan minimalis itu minum minuman lain selain air putih dan susu –mengingat Levi tak bertambah tinggi sekalipun minum susu – sempat di tolak –sedih juga sih –tapi tak lama Levi menyetujui hal itu.

Nile menatap pasangan tak beres di sampingnya, menepuk punggung Levi pelan –maksudnya sekadar tau ia masih sadar apa tidak –bukannya sadar guru tersebut tumbang ke tanah. Erwin cengo, tak lupa Nile ikutan cengo sebelum meneguk kembali minuman di gelasnya.

"bawa pulang sana, anak orang tuh..." Mike yang jarang bicara ikutan bicara setelah melihat Levi mendengkur. Tatapan tajam Erwin terima dari kedua temannya. Ia mengaku kalah dan membopong levi ke rumah.

.

Levi di baringkan di kasur pria klimis tersebut. Kalau di lihat Levi pesis penari erotis yang hobi bergelayut di tiang, bedanya Levi suka bergelayut di lengan Erwin.

Erwin paksa lepas cengkraman kucing binal versi Levi dari lengannya –terlepas memang tapi tak lama Levi kembali memeluk lengan Erwin.

Dengan usaha seorang maling ingin lepas dari kejaran para penggrebegnya, Erwin sekuat tenaga menjauhkan tangan Levi dari lengannya. Berujung ia nyaris menimpa tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya tepat diatas ranjang.

Jantung si klimis berdegup keras, wajah Levi terlalu dekat, sampai ia bisa merasakan deru nafas lembut bau alkohol dari nafasnya. Tuhan emang paling gak suka kalau si klimis ini belum mentok tembok, Erwin serius ingin langsung cipok sana sini saat melihat wajah guru tersebut.

Pipi bersemu merah sampai ke belakang telinga, bibir tipis yang minta di sosor, serta suara rendah yang menggelitik pendengarnya. Levi dalam mode lengah dan menggoda menyebabkan bagian bawah Erwin menegang –tapi serius ia tak tega merengut kepolosan seorang perjaka secara curang, ia ingin _face to face_. Apalagi ini guru anaknya sendiri –bisa gawat kalau Levi mogok kerja, bisa _say good bye_ dia.

Levi menggesek pahanya pada lutut Erwin sedikit desahan seduktif yang sukses membuat Erwin harus kembali ke sekolah untuk mempelajari tips dasar bercinta dari teman mesumnya, Nile.

"mnh" Levi mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Erwin saat lutut si klimis tak sengaja menyerempet bagian privasinya. Sekarang Erwin terjebak, kalau bisa ia ingin telpon Mike, Nile, atau Nifa untuk membantunya keluar dari rengkuhan lengan Levi.

Antara panas karena udara atau karena kegiatan nyaris menyimpang yang mereka lakukan. Erwin hanya bisa diam saat guru muda setengah mesum –saat mabuk –tersebut _asik sendiri_

Erwin hanya diam sampai si surai hitam tersebut kelelahan dan tertidur.

"Tuhan, terima kasih." Hanya kata itu yang terucap dari bibir Erwin. Entah lega entah senang melihat wajah erotis Levi, perasaanya campur aduk kala itu.

Baru saja pak klimis menghela nafas lega campur gembira selanjutnya jantungnya nyaris lompat dari tempatnya saat Eren muncul dari kolong tempat tidur sambil teriak "kuchiyose no jutsu!" dengan efek suara asap buatan sendiri yang sukses membuat hujan iler.

Hening sejenak, suara dengkuran Levi memenuhi ruangan.

"papa tadi ngapain?" Anak kecil dengan wajah polos dan pertanyaan yang tajam bagai ujung garpu. Si ayah yang tau maksudnya, musti berpikir dua kali untuk menjawab.

Seperti kuis adu kepintaran, Erwin berusaha mengelak dan tetap menjawab pertanyaan sang anak. Hening sejenak, "itu, papa mijit guru kamu. Katanya dia keseleo tadi..." sang dewa alasan beraksi. Jawaban yang di berikan malah membuat Eren makin curiga, apalah guna suara desahan erotik yang sempat mangkreng di gendang telinga tadi kalau Cuma di pijat?

Awalnya Eren hanya diam, terpaku masang muka orang berpikir.

"papa gak bohong?" Eren mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara membentuk kode tanda kutip dengan kedua jari mungilnya. Erwin smith dalam masalah, ia hanya berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan setelahnya –tak mungkin dia ngaku –ia segera menggali ke dalam otaknya, mencoba menemukan rumus berbohong paling ampuh dari perpustakaan terbaik di seluruh kota ini.

"kamu gak percaya sama papa?" Sekarang gantian Eren yang skak. Ia akan kalah bila sang ayah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya –kamu percaya gak sama papa –Eren hanya diam dan tutup mulut.

"E...Eren percaya kok..." Maka dengan wajah sedikit kecewa Eren berhasil di giring menuju ranjang tidurnya.

.

.

Jam kukuk di dinding berkoar untuk yang ke sepuluh kalinya. Levi mulai menampakan kedua iris matanya, mengumpulkan pecahan kesadaran yang berserakan layaknya kolor bekas cucian.

Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah foto seorang wanita berambut coklat berkacamata dengan rambut tergerai. Levi berpikir ia benar seseorang, tak lama ia baru menyadari bingkai figura di sisi foto.

Levi sadar bahwa seseorang itu orang yang spesial. Siapa yang mau repot repot melukis foto bila itu bukan sesuatu yang spesial.

Levi sama sekali tidak menyadari sekitarnya sebelum ia berbalik dan menemukan punggung kekar orang lain. Reflek bangkit dari posisi dan berdiri di sisi ranjang. Ia biasanya tertidur di sisi seorang bocah lima tahunan bersurai lebut bulu anjing sekarang tidur bersama seorang lelaki lain.

Ia belum mau mengakhiri masa perjakanya

Yang di sebelah merasa terganggu dangan decit pegas pada ranjang. Menoleh kebelakang dan menyaksikan Levi menatapnya seperti seorang perjaka yang baru di tiduri –tapi suer, Erwin gak melakukan apa pun, sumpah DEMI-KIAN!

"Levi, kau belum pakai celana ya..." Lupa _upgrade_ otak di pagi hari, Erwin main tunjuk sepasang paha jenjang nan mulus tak tertutup sehelai benang kecuali kolor abu-abu di balik kemeja longgar yang di kenakan.

Levi menoleh bajunya. Ini bukan kemeja hitam yang dia kenakan kemarin malam, ukurannya juga lebih besar dari sebelumnya, dan dimana celananya? Hening mengisi sejenak sebelum Levi menyerang Erwin dengan jurus 'anti-rape serangan kucing gila masih perjaka'. Keduanya heboh berguling di ranjang, Erwin berusaha menghindari setiap 'patokan' Levi , sementara yang satunya lagi heboh sendiri melancarkan jurus.

"semalam kau muntah gara-gara mabuk, jadi aku mengganti bajumu. Aku janji lain kali gak akan mengajakmu minum-minum lagi!" Erwin menahan kedua telapak tangan guru muda tersebut. Levi meronta

"setidaknya pakaikan aku celana!"

"hah?! Kau sendiri yang berontak tak mau pakai celana semalam!"

"segitunya?"

"IYA!"

Keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan pagi. Absurd rupanya kalau bertengkar hanya karena itu. Erwin tak mau ketahuan ambil senyum dalam pagi aneh tersebut. Erwin berusaha menahan tawa, tapi lepas juga akhirnya.

Guru perjaka yang tak terima di raep memukul keras pundak si duda.

"kenapa melepas celanaku?"

"kalau mau tidur dengan celana bernoda muntahan silakan saja..." Menarik nafas sejenak. Terlalu banyak tertawa juga tak bagus, perutnya bisa sakit.

"oh, baguslah" Jawabannya tak cocok dengan harapan. Keduanya segera bersiap sendiri-sendiri saat menyadari hari sudah siang dan mereka belum menyiapkan sarapan.

Keduanya tak meyadari mereka di perhatikan dari celah pintu oleh seseorang.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

a/n: halo, halo!

Updatenya lama karena saya harus menghadapi segunung tugas dan proyek tahunan sekolah. Tapi saya usahakan akan saya lanjutkan sampai titik akhir. Chapter ini temanya Eruri tapi belom berasa ya? Sori deh –masih kagok –akan di bagusin next chap.

Last Review? ^^


End file.
